Why cant I breath whenever I think about you'
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black ONESHOT.


**yo. here i am. writing a Wolfstar ONESHOT. **

**I ship Tonks/Remus but I don't know, I guess I sort of ship Sirius/Remus as well. **

**PLOT: Remus Lupin had found a girl. They had been going out for a month now, and Sirius Black is not very happy about it. ONESHOT.**

**Enjoy!**

"Elaine, I gotta go." Remus leaned closer to his girlfriend, Elaine. He kissed his lips gently and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I'll talk to you later." He winked at her, and walked into his dorm room.

When he closed the door, and turned around, he saw his two friends, Sirius and James sitting on their beds.

"Hey mate. How was your date?" James asked, fixing his glasses.

"It was great." He turned to Sirius and saw him reading the new addition to The Daily Prophet.

"Bet you guys snogged." Sirius muttered out.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed. "You're just upset because I actually had a girlfriend."

Sirius closed his paper and threw it on his bed. He stood up and walked straight to Remus. He grabbed his wand out and pointed it straight at Remus.

He grabbed the collar of Remus' shirt and tugged it closer. "Take it back!" He shouted, threatening him with the wand.

Remus pushed Sirius away. "Sirius!" James stood up and pushed Sirius off of Remus.

James grabbed both of Sirius' shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Lets go talk." He dragged Sirius out of the room and into the common room.

They both saw Lily Evans sitting in there. "Hey Lily." He greeted his girlfriend, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello James. Hi Sirius."

"Can me and Sirius talk in private?" James asked her. She nodded and headed into another room.

James looked over at Sirius and saw that he had sat on one of the chairs. "Listen, mate. I know you don't like it when Remus talks about Elaine.. But-"

"I hate it, James. I bloody hate it." Sirius crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Come here." James helped Sirius up.

"It will all turn out great." James could see Sirius eyes well up.

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked, quietly.

"I just know. You're Remus' best mate, you guys will be alright."

"It hurts so bloody much." He wrapped his arms around James, his heart broken.

"I know it does. I know how much you like him."

Their hug was interrupted by Remus knocking on the wall to get their attention. Sirius let go of James and looked over.

"Oh blimey." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Good luck." James said, nudging Sirius in the side.

James walked out of the room, leaving Remus and Sirius alone. "I'm sorry Remus. I won't talk about Elaine like that ever again." Sirius tried to leave but Remus stopped him.

"What you said to James, is that true?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think."

"Just out of curiosity, why?" Sirius swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at Remus.

"Because you're a good friend, and you are really nice. Plus, you always share your Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans with me." Remus snickered at that.

"Shut up Remus." He pushed his in the shoulder, gently.

Remus smiled and looked at Sirius' expression. His eyes were glimmering. How did he never notice this before?

"I should leave." Remus gave him a head nod and left the common room.

* * *

"You're breaking up with me? Just like that?" Elaine asked her boyfriend, angrily. "I'm really sorry." Remus apologized quickly, wanting to leave the scene immediately.

"You idiot. You're going to regret this. Try getting another girl to snog you." She fixed her robe and left Remus alone outside of his dorm.

He grabbed the door handle and saw the room empty, besides Sirius sitting in there. "Hey." Remus said, smiling.

Sirius looked up and grinned. "Hello, Remus. I heard what you just did out there." Sirius stood up and walked over to Remus.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because of... Well, because of you."

Sirius furrowed his brows. "Me?"

"Yeah you."

Remus hesitated, but grabbed the side of Sirius' face.

"You make me feel, so good, Sirius. And I don't know what took me so long to realize it, but.. Those feelings you have, I have too."

Sirius smiled. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."

He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on Remus'.

They were on Cloud Nine.

All that tension between them throughout the years, finally they did something about it.

"Finally!" James yelled from the door.

The boys let go of each other and saw Peter and James standing near the door. "Terribly sorry. Uh, we'll be outside if you need us. Have fun snogging." Peter winked at them and left the dorm.

"Well, when will you tell everyone? Can I?!" James perked up and started getting excited.

Remus looked at Sirius and bit his lip.

"We can't say anything.. This needs to stay a secret. Nothing can happen between us, James." Sirius said before Remus could.

"What? Why not?" James asked, confused.

"It wouldn't work well. School prefect, gay? No. That can't happen." Remus explained.

"But-"

"It's just the way it has to be." Sirius looked at Remus. "It sucks, but that's what has to happen."

They grabbed each others hands, tightly.

"I'm sorry guys." James told them.

"It's okay." Sirius laid his head on Remus' shoulder.

**I know this was short, but I really wanted to make it! (: **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **

**Review please!**


End file.
